Cartons for packaging food products, particularly carryout food products, generally take the form of open mouth scoop type holders or clam shell cartons with integral bottoms and tops. These cartons are provided with tapered side walls so they can be nested and stacked for use. However, all such food products cannot be packaged in the known cartons. Moreover, such cartons do not always provide the protection and strength afforded by telescoping two component cartons. On the other hand, most telescoping two component cartons require one piece to be made larger than the other in order to get the two component to fit over the bottom component. Also, not all available two component cartons can be conveniently stored in a flattened condition for simple and quick set up at the point of use. Accordingly, the present invention was developed to provide an alternative to the known one piece, tapered food cartons available, and to provide such a carton which may be stored in a flattened condition, but which is easy to set up for use. The carton of the present invention is economical to make because both components are identical and it provides a secure enclosure that can be designed for the specific food product to be packaged.